A Long Journeys EndOr Is It? (Fairy Tail Oneshot)
by Emojimojo
Summary: A pen and many sheets of paper. After many long years, Lucy Heartfilia can say, without a doubt, that she can finally put her pen down. What started off as a little story soon turned into something real and personal. Well, all that's left to do is give the finished product to Levy so she can edit it. After all, a long journey's end is upon them...Or is it? (Includes NaLu)


A Long Journeys End...Or Is It? (Fairy Tail Oneshot)

 **This is another one shot for Fairy Tail. It is my own belief about how Fairy Tail will end. I may be off by a long shot but I just wanted to share this with y'all. Hope you like it!**

Lucy Heartfilia gave a sigh of relief as she put her pen down. She stared longingly at the paper before her as a soft smile danced on her full pink lips. Flashbacks started going through her mind as she piled the papers together, starting with the title and going down the list.

She gave another smile as she read the title. Oh how much has changed since she first joined Fairy Tail. What her book was about before became completely different then what is is now. What was meant to be something simple at first, turned out to be something so real and personal, it was quite frightening how things took a turn...for the better that is.

She finished organizing her papers as memories flooded her mind. She remembered how she ran away from home and met Natsu. She also remembered how he saved her from the creep known as Bora. That's when she first found him attractive. The list goes on and on about how many times he saved her and was there for her.

No matter how annoying he was or she was, she still looked to him for help as did he. And what made butterflies flutter around in her stomach was the thought that he chose _her_ to be his partner even though he could've gotten anyone else who was much stronger than her.

She gave a sigh as she propped her elbow on the desk and rested her chin on her palm. Well, it felt nice to have someone appreciate her after so many years of being neglected.

Shaking her head from the memories, she ran to her bathroom and began washing up. She made a promise to a certain blue head that once her book was finished, she'd give it to her to edit.

After throwing on a white thigh length skirt and a blue t-shirt with brown boots, Lucy threw her hair up in a messy bun and grabbed her keys and papers. Then, glancing at the clock she sucked in a breath, seeing it was almost two in the morning.

Shrugging, she ran out her home and ran up to Fairy Hills dorm where her blue haired petite friend lived. She silently went inside and tiptoed up the stairs till she arrived at Levy's door. Knocking two times, pausing, and knocking four times, she paused once more and knocked twice again. They had come up with a secret knock that once Lucy finished, she'd knock like that and Levy would know.

Immediatley, Lucy heard a thump followed by a series of footsteps. Suddenly, the door was yanked open and Levy stood in the doorway with her hair sticking up all over the place while glasses sat perched on her nose. Her eyes were red but wide as she stared excitedly at Lucy.

"You done, you done?" she exclaimed. Lucy beamed at her and held up the papers. Levy was about to scream but Lucy held a finger to her lips.

"Levy be quiet or we'll both be in trouble. Let me in and we'll talk in here," she whispered. Levy nodded vigourously and made way for Lucy to enter. She did and then Levy locked the door behind them.

Lucy took in Levy's room. It was just like last time except there were more books and some male belongings, which Lucy knew belonged to Gajeel. But hey, who was she to judge? Some of Natsu's things were in her apartment so...

Anyway, Lucy faced Levy and handed her the book. "There you go. I just finished it about half an hour ago. Let me know what you think," Lucy told her as she turned to leave. When she didn't get a reply, she looked over her shoulder and rolled her eyes while smiling. Of course Levy was at her table where she carelessly threw her books on the floor and began reading through Lucy's book with hungry eyes. She scanned page after page with her super glasses, occasionaly scribbling something down or crossing something out. Lucy smiled as she walked out.

Her book was in good hands and she knew it. She wouldn't have anyone else but Levy edit it and not just because Levy was her best friend, but because Levy was the best Solid Script Mage out there.

Once Lucy got home, she gave a sigh and walked to her room, ready to fall asleep. But on her bed was none other than Natsu Dragneel with a frown on his face while he sat shirtless on her bed. Happy was already asleep by him.

"Where were you Luce?" he asked. Lucy frowned.

"I was at Levy's," she answered as she walked to her bathroom and got dressed in her pajama's. When she came back, Natsu made himself comfortable on her bed.

"Why were you at Levy's?" he asked. Lucy just rolled her eyes and made him scoot over.

"It's a secret," she told him as she climbed in and went under the blanket. She closed the light and felt Natsu's arm wrap her waist and pull her close. She blushed but melted into it, enjoying the warmth he provided.

"Alright, I'll let it go for now. Goodnight Luce," he mumbled into her hair.

She smiled and whispered, "Goodnight Natsu." She did not mind him being in her home anymore or him sleeping in her bed. In fact, she found comfort in it.

The next morning, Lucy woke up again before Natsu. She smiled but shook her head as she walked to the bathroom to wash up. Once she got her outfit on, she walked to her kitchen and made a quick breakfast of eggs, bacon, and some pancakes. She also pulled out two cold fishes from her fridge and placed it on a plate. She made sure she tripled the amount she'd normally make considering the fact that Natsu and Happy were both over.

As soon as she placed it on the table, Natsu and Happy burst through the kitchen with wide grins on their face.

"I knew I smelled food!" Natsu shouted as he took one chair and began digging in.

"Aye sir! Look Lushii even gave me two fishes!" Happy exclaimed as he stuffed his face. Lucy smiled fondly at them. They have grown so much yet remained the same as well and she gave a small chuckle.

"Well, eat up. We have to get to the guild soon," she told them as she walked to her room and grabbed her keys and whip.

After ten minutes, all three were on their way to the guild. Everyone they past by gave a wave and smile at them which they returned.

Once they entered, Levy threw herself at Lucy with a squeal. "Lu-chan your book was perfect!" she screamed. Lucy was caught off guard and fell backwards or so she thought. She ended up being steadied by Natsu who had gained faster reflexes since the 'little' incident that happened with E.N.D and Zeref. She shuddered at the rememberance. It wasn't a memory she wanted to relive.

"Careful Luce," he said. She blushed a little and nodded.

"Right, sorry," she mumbled then looked at Levy who was doing a strange happy dance. Then she realized they were the center of attention.

"So you finally finished your book?" Erza finally asked as she looked up from eating her strawberry cake. Lucy laughed inwardly at the sight. Nothing would ever get Erza to stop eating cake. Soon she began getting a lot more questions.

"It's all done?"

"What is it about?"

"Can I read it?"

"Will you publish it?"

Lucy was feeling a little dizzy with all these questions but with Levy's help, she sat down at a table.

"Hey, give her some space guys," Natsu barked at them while giving off a glare. Everyone gulped and nodded.

"Well, yes I finished. Levy edited it so I have to reread and see what she added," Lucy answered slowly as Levy eagerly shoved her book in her hands. Lucy made sure to hide it from the guilds view and they pouted once they realized it was still a secret.

Once everyone's attention was off of them, Levy leaned forward and whispered, "It was perfect but I think you need an epilogue."

"You think so? But...I don't know what to put," Lucy whispered back. Levy wiggled her eyebrows up and down as she threw glances between Lucy and Natsu. Lucy caught on pretty quickly and began blushing beet red while she stammered.

"W-what...no...I...he...no never," she finally stated as she tried calming down. Natsu had begun to pick a fight with Gray while Juvia watched from the sidelines cheering him on and holding his shirt. After the everything that happened, Gray finally gave Juvia his answer which was a yes. Ever since then, they were seen together more and even out on dates. Lucy thought it was adorable.

"Come on Lu-chan. I know you love him. Just confess to him already. It's been such a long time," Levy whined. Lucy looked at the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer with a sad smile on her face.

"Levy-chan, even if I did tell him, he would think I like him as a friend; nothing more, nothing less," she answered with a shake of her head. Then she picked up her book and shoved it in her bag before standing up. "Anyway, I'm gonna go back home and think of something. Thanks so much for editing," she added as she began leaving. She waved to a few other guild members as they acknowledged her.

Once she was back home, she put her bag next to her bed and flopped down on it face first. Then she let out a frustrated scream. It was slightly annoying that she fell in love with such a dense idiot yet to her...he was _her_ dense idiot as cliche as it sounds. She just wished he realized her feelings for him and that he felt the same way.

She felt hot tears beginning to form and she willed them to go away but to no avail. They continued to fall and she muttered curses under her breath as she frantically rubbed them away.

"Luce, what's wrong?" asked a voice and Lucy whirled around to see her favorite person in the world crouched by the window. He stared at her with a worried look in his eyes. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did someone make you cry? I will go and pound that bas..." he began when he heard Lucy laugh.

"Natsu you idiot. No one made me cry but myself. I'm just so darn frustrated right now," she answered as she lay down on her back and stared up at the ceiling. She felt the space next to her sink down and she knew Natsu sat next to her.

"Luce, why are you crying?" he asked softly. Her heart rate sky rocketed though she kept a poker face on. Then she sighed as he kept poking her arm, wanting her to tell him. She turned to her side and looked at him straight in his onyx eyes.

"Natsu, I will only say this once because it will hurt too much to repeat it. You may not even understand what I'm about to tell you but I have to let it out now," she began as she sat up and faced him. She sat criss cross and he followed her move.

"Alright," he said with a frown. Lucy herself frowned thinking his behavior was strange...so un-Natsu like. But she shrugged it off and took a deep breath.

"For a long time, I've liked you. No, loved you. More than just a friend. It all started from the very beginning and it continued growing as time went on. When you left for a whole year after defeating Tartaros, I never felt so broken in my life, even with my parents death. I always looked to you and always thought that you would never leave me behind. So you can only imagine my brokenness and hurt when you left," she told him. He opened his mouth to say something but she held a finger up stopping him. "Let me finish," she said.

"That whole year I never worked so hard in my life. And I was just trying to find you and everyone else. Every night I cried myself to sleep and every day I worked my butt off to find everyone. I never felt so in the dark," she stated as she took a deep breath before continuing again. "I...when I saw you again, I felt so happy but angry at you for doing that without a proper good bye or explanation. The hurt and betrayal that I buried away rose up but so did the feelings of hope and love and relief. I...I was just glad you were alright and that you were safe. I was glad that the person I loved was okay even though I wasn't. But...the point I'm trying to get at is..." she stopped because a sob tore at her throat and she buried her head in her hands and cried silently, her shoulders shaking. It was too much. She couldn't even mention the time were E.N.D took over her lover and how much destruction was caused and how he almost killed Juvia and others including herself.

It was all too much and she felt like she was breaking down. But...it also felt like a huge burden was being lifted up. "Natsu..." she hiccuped as she finally looked at him with a tear stained face. "I...I'm sorry. I just couldn't hold it in anymore and I-". She was immediately cut off when Natsu grabbed her shoulders and pressed his lips to hers. He kissed her with so much passion that she was surprised he knew what to do but then she kissed him back. This is what she wanted from the very start. And now she was getting it. After what seemed like an eternity, they pulled back, both breathing hard.

Natsu was staring at her intently with his brows furrowed together. He then reached for her face and cupped her cheeks with both his hands. He then placed his forehead on hers and stared her deeply in the eyes. "I won't say anything because it will only make things worse. Just know that when I left you, I've been dying of guilt and the only thing pushing me forward was the thought of seeing you again and this time protecting you properly," he told her softly. She fought back the sob and instead closed her eyes tightly.

He pulled her into a hug and rubbed soothing circles on her back as she cried silently.

When she finally calmed down, she removed her face from his tear stained shirt. She looked up at him and smiled a little.

"Thanks for always listening and being there for me even if I'm annoying and weak. I'll try to be better," she mumbled as she got off her bed but before she could get off completely, Natsu grabbed her wrist and tugged her back. That sudden move got her straddling his lap.

"Na-Natsu," she stammered as she turned beet red. He eyed her intensely, ignoring her flustered behavior.

"Lucy, did you really mean what you said earlier?" he asked. Lucy stared at him confused.

"About what?" she asked slowly.

"About...loving me?" he asked. She looked anywhere but at him and nodded slowly.

"Yes," she whispered ever so softly. She heard him gulp and she closed her eyes, waiting for the rejection. That was one thing that scared her the most. After being abandoned anyway.

"Luce, look at me," he whispered. She didn't do it and felt him grab her chin and force her to look at him. What she saw caught her off guard. He was smiling at her. A genuine smile. "Do you really mean that?" he asked again almost excitedly. She gave a small smile and nodded.

"I really do," she answered. Just then, she was being kissed again by Natsu. This one though, was different. The first one had been one of reassurance and now this one was of confirmation. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck while kissing him back.

After they broke away, both were blushing and smiling with wide grins. "You have no idea how happy that makes me Lucy. I always had this weird feeling in my chest and stomach whenever you were around. I guess it's because I love you too," he told her. Lucy never felt happier in her life.

She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight just as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Finally," she whispered as she snuggled into the crook of his neck where his scarf resided. She felt him playing with her hair and suddenly, she got an idea.

She pulled back from him so suddenly that he looked around in alarm. But when he glanced at her face, he rose a brow. "Are you okay Luce?" he asked. She nodded vigourously and jumped off the bed and to her bag. She grabbed out her book and set it on her desk while she grabbed a few other pieces of paper.

She sat down and began scribbling away while she felt Natsu's hot breath on her neck. She shivered a little but ignored it. "Whatcha' doing?" he asked as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Shush Natsu," she said as she leaned forward and continued writing. Lucy had a bad habit of talking while she wrote down lines and that included even now. Without realizing it, she began saying her lines out loud. "After a long journey's end, not only did Fairy Tail became known as the strongest guild in all the world, but our two main protaginists got together as well. It took a while but it happened. Now with a heavy heart, I say this journey has come to an end...or has it?" she added with a smile. She felt Natsu tug her hair slightly and she turned around to face him after putting her pen down.

"What?" she snapped a little. He pouted at her and crossed his arms.

"Lucy I'm hungry and bored. Let's go back to the guild," he cried childishly. Lucy laughed and shook her head.

"You never change do you?" she asked as she got up and fixed her papers again. He frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked. She laughed and shook her head.

"Nothing. Let's go. I have to give this to Levy," she said eagerly as she stuffed the papers in her bag again.

"Lucy is that your book?" he asked. She looked at him and nodded with a wide grin on her face.

"Yes but you'll get to read it after it's been published," she said with a wink. He pouted but then smiled.

"I heard Fairy Tail though," he probbed as they walked back to the guild. She hummed in response.

"Is it about our adventures?" he asked. She gave him a coy smile.

"You shall see," she simply said. He pouted but entertwined his fingers with hers.

They finally arrived at the guild building hand in hand and opened the door together. "I got her back!" he exclaimed.

Everyone looked at them and was going to say something when Mira let out a ear piercing squeal. "Look at their hands!" she shouted as she began going crazy. Everyone looked down at their entertwined hands and their reaction was the same.

"EHHHH?!"

Natsu and Lucy laughed. Of course they would act like this; they were Fairy Tail after all. No matter what was thrown their way, they would never change and that is why Lucy loved this guild as much as she loved the man who brought her to it.

So as her epilogue stated, even though this journey seemed to end, with Fairy Tail it was never certain. So for her, the big question was, is this truly the end?

 **Alright minna! Here is another Fairy Tail one-shot. Hope you guys liked it. Leave me reviews and feedbacks on your thoughts of this story! It's greatly appreciated! Arigato! Till next time! -Emojimojo**


End file.
